Turnabout Returns
by Kumander Tepay
Summary: Diego x Mia x Edgeworth. One year after Diego's poisoning incident, Mia finds herself breaking from Diego's grip and holding another...
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Mia was so devastated. For the second time, Dahlia Hawthorne outwitted her.

Mia was sitting next to Diego Armando, her colleague and lover. He was still in comatose even though a year had passed after his poisoning. She wished that Diego would hold on and be strong enough to open his eyes once again.

She held his hand. It was still the rough hand which always held hers but the only difference is that the owner of the hand cannot feel hers. Mia continuously tightened her grip to his hand as tears started to form on her eyes.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_Mother, please watch over my dear Diego_

Mia left the room and took her last glance at Diego. He was looking very peaceful despite his very troubled self. Despite the soft noises made the respirator and the life support devices, it was uncomfortably quiet.

_Goodbye Diego_

At the Grossberg Law Offices, Mia found her boss, Mr. Grossberg reading a large pile of papers on his desk.

"Ah, it's you Mia. Been to visit Diego?", said Mr. Grossberg.

"Yes, Mr. Grossberg", Mia replied.

"Any improvements?"

Mia sighed, "No, sir. The doctors said that his vitals are improving but it's quite impossible for him to wake up again".

Mr. Grossberg breathed deeply and held Mia on the shoulder. "Diego is a good friend and one of my best defense attorneys. He is very big loss to me, to the agency as well to our judicial system. Many lives who depended on him are at despair".

"Yes, a big loss , sir."

"Ah, I understand what you mean. Quite a loss. Maybe a loss that will never be replaced."

_Yes, he's right. Maybe a loss that can never be replaced._

It took a while for Mia and Mr. Grossberg to recompose themselves and went back to work. Mr. Grossberg returned to his pile of papers while Mia began to work on the computer.

"And Mia…"

"Yes, Mr. Grossberg?"

"You might want to go with me to the court tomorrow. I'm defending Jessie Limmes. He's being accused of murdering his father."

Mia's eyes were wide in shock. "Father?! Did you say Father?"

Mr. Grossberg nodded. "Yes, weeping over the victim's body…I thought you might have thought of that. He's been seen…"

Mia didn't bother to listen to Mr. Grossberg. The thought of someone killing their own father was too shocking for her to take.

"…better be prepared tomorrow. Prosecutor's Manfred von Karma."

"Manfred von Karma?" Mia said, obviously clueless.

"He's a top prosecutor", Mr. Grossberg said. "He has a 40-year perfect win record, meaning, all the cases he handled got a guilty verdict, whether the defendant was truly guilty or not. Cheating, fabricating evidence and testimonies. Said he's playing dirty. I don't know. He always got the judge on his hands except once".

"Once?"

"Before the DL-6 Incident. He got the only penalty in his carrer. The judge didn't seem convinced of his evidence and awarded him a penalty. The defense attorney pointed out the contradiction in his _fabricated_ evidence. Quite an achievement for Edgeworth."

"Edgeworth? As in the Edgeworth in the DL-6"

"Yes. Gregory Edgeowrth. Miles Edgeworth's father. I thought you might know DL-6, of course. Edgeworth was an ace defense attorney in his time. Pity he died after that short moment of glory."

Mia frowned a bit. "If Gregory Edgeworth is a defense attorney, then why is Miles Edgeworth a prosecutor?"

Mr. Grossberg shook his head. "I don't know, Mia. No one knows. After the murder of his father, Miles had been an apprentice of Manfred von Karma".

"He became von Karma's apprentice?"

"Oh yes", said Mr. Grossberg without taking his eyes off his papers. "He taught Edgeworth everything he knows. Some say he even treated von Karma like a father".

Mia was speechless.

"You mean, if Miles Edgeworth was _that_ ruthless in court, then Manfred von Karma…"

"Makes Edgeworth look like a saint, yes", finished Mr. Grossberg.

Mia was so surprised that there are lawyers who don't care about their clients and whose only goal is to win in court. She thought that they were very selfish.

"That's horrible". Mia whispered.

"Truly, they are. I would consider it a miracle if the trial tomorrow lasts for fifteen minutes. Von Karma wants a quick trial so he can win even more trials", sighed Mr. Grossberg

"Then why don't you just hand him penalties? If he had enough penalties then the trial will be over"

"That's not easy, Mia", replied Mr. Grossberg. "The fabricated evidences and testimonies are so perfect that there are not gaping holes in it. In other words, it speaks the whole truth itself!"

"But it's really not the truth"

"I'm afraid not. The evidences were fabricated to look like the defendant committed the crime."

"Oh, how horrible! But, don't the judges notice that every defendant whose cases were taken by von Karma ended up guilty whether they were really guilty or not?"

Mr. Grossberg replied, "I think so, but the judges are too afraid to talk. He has a lot of connections, von Karma. He could always use a good blackmail".

"Blackmail?! He's also a blackmailer?!"

"Yes, He would do everything for a guilty verdict."

The thought of von Karma doing everything for a guilty verdict is totally outrageous. Mia couldn't think of any other prosecutor worse than von Karma.

"Mr. Grossberg…", said Mia.

"Yes, Mia…"

"Is it possible that ones who have received a guilty verdict from von Karma would be given a retrial? I mean…"

Mr. Grossberg suddenly stopped reading his papers and looked at Mia with wide eyes. "Don't you mean…you mean…you want them to have a retrial?"

Mia looked quite embarrassed. "Uhm, of that sort, yes…"

Mr. Grossberg was still looking at Mia. "Yes, that's very noble of you but I think you're too late".

"Late? Why?"

"Some of them were given death sentences and maybe dead by now. Others were given irrevocable lifetime imprisonment. Well, some of them are still alive, maybe in death row or in prison…"

There was an unusual silence.

"Mr. Grossberg, there might be a chance if I try…"

"Oh, my Mia, you are still a rookie lawyer. Defending large cases would be very tough…"

"But sir, I'm up to the task of overturning the verdict of those who are truly innocent but given the guilty verdict just because von Karma handled their case!"

Mr. Grossberg's eyes were still wide in shock.

"Very well, if that is what you want. But don't be so occupied with that cases of yours...you're still a lawyer at the Grossberg Law Offices!"

Mia was smiling brightly. She was delighted to hear Mr.Grossberg's decision. If she's going to overturn some previous cases, then she might as well conduct a research about them.

"I know what you're thinking Mia. And please research at the Police Archives about Mr. Jessie Lammes. I seem to have forgotten a few papers there".

"Right you are, sir".

After she finished using the computer, Mia left the Grossberg Law Offices and went to the Police Department.

When Mia arrived at the Police Department, she saw the usual commotion of he police officers there, some receiving telephone calls, some screaming while using the computers, still some other laughing hard while enjoying their doughnuts and coffee.

Quite unsure where to go, Mia approached a scruffy looking detective munching his doughnut.

"Uhm, excuse me sir…"

"Watch it, pal! Could someone eat their doughnut in peace?" screamed the detective.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir…"

"He he, don't worry, just joking, pal. The name's Gumshoe. Detective Dick Gumshoe".

_A joke? You almost gave me a heart attack!_ "Uhm, I'm Mia Fey. Attorney at law. I'm from Grossberg Law Offices".

"Ah, you work for Mr. Grossberg, pal?"

_I just told you, idiot!_ "Yes, well, Mr. Grossberg sent me to look for…"

The detective chuckled. "Jessie Lammes? You might want to enter that room, pal", said Gumshoe, pointing at a nearby door. "But don't you enter just yet"

"Why?"

"Prosecutor Edgeworth's in there, also looking at the Jessie Lammes file. To tell you, pal, he isn't quite in the mood today, better not bother him".

Mia smiled. "Oh, I see. I have a few cases to look myself apart from Jessie Lammes. Thank you very much, Detective Gumshoe".

"Pleasure is yours, pal".

Mia entered the room and saw the narrow aisles which separate the stack of files in the Police Archives. She could here faint sounds which resembled footsteps. _It must be Prosecutor Edgeworth._

She tried to scan for some files which were handled by von Karma. She was interested in the one which had given him his only penalty in his entire career. She thought that the defendant must be innocent since von Karma left a contradiction in his fabricated evidence.

For a lead, she tried to look at the case handled by von Karma and Gregory Edgeworth.

_Von Karma…Nichol_

_Von Karma…Stebbins_

_Von Karma…Adams_

_Von Karma…Armando._

She stared at the words blankly. _Von Karma…Armado. So Deigo tackled von Karma once._

Mia was so proud of Diego fighting von Karma once. She wished she could have the guts to face someone like von Karma.

_Hey, kitten, remember, you tackled Edgeworth. You almost won if just Fawles didn't swallow the bottle. That's as good as von Karma._

_Did Diego speak in my ears? _Mia thought hard. It was impossible. Diego couldn't have been in the Archives so she finally suspected that it must be her imagination.

She continued to look at the files. She saw von Karma overthrow some unknown defense attorney in every trial he attended.

Finally, she found what she was looking for.

_Von Karma…Edgeworth._

_Prosecuting Attorney…Manfred von Karma._

_Defense Attorney…Gregory Edgeworth._

Finally, she managed to find the case which got von Karma his only penalty and extracted it from the cabinet. This will be the first case that she will take for the sake of those who were innocent but proven guilty by von Karma.

Suddenly, Mia heard another set of footsteps. It was quite different from the faint sounds she heard earlier. It looks like the owner of these footsteps was approaching her, judging by the increasing loudness of the footsteps. She remained rooted to the spot to see who the owner of the footsteps is.

Suddenly, Mia felt a huge shock coming from behind. She writhe like a defenseless animal and screamed madly.

And she saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Turnabout Returns

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visitor

* * *

Disclaimer: Miles Edgeworth is mine!!!! No, just joking. He's not mine, nor is Phoenix Wright

* * *

_Miss…Miss…Miss…Wake up, Miss… _

Mia felt a gentle slap hit her face. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them. She realized that she was still in the Police Archives.

She saw a familiar cold face in the form of Miles Edgeworth. He was holding her and his face was quite worried. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Her body was too weak even to sit down.

"Urrgh, my head hurts", groaned Mia.

"That's alright. You fell when someone attacked you. You were stunned".

"Stunned?"

"By a stun gun"

_So, someone stunned me, but why?_

Mia tried to get up with all the strength she has but she can't. In reality, she wanted to escape form Edgeworth's arms. The name "Edgeworth" had become cursed for Mia, first because of the DL-6 incident and second for her first trial where she tackled Miles Edgeworth.

"Don't try to stand up, Miss Fey. You'll just make things worse", said Edgeworth without looking at her.

Apparently, he was uncomfortable with her presence.

Seconds later, Detective Gumshoe came rushing to the Archives along with along police officers.

"Are you okay, pal?", asked Gumshoe as he checked on Mia.

"Not really, my head hurts…", Mia replied.

Gumshoe scratched his head. "Don't worry pal, we already called an ambulance. Quite an attacker you have, pal. Didn't even forgive a lady"

Mia grinned. "Yeah, I think so".

She continues to lie on Edgeworth's arm until the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Mia felt better after receiving first aid but she was advised that she cannot leave the hospital until after two days.

"Two days! But doctor, I've got to go to court to tomorrow! I've got to go to court with Mr. Grossberg! I…"

The doctor sighed sadly. "No, Miss Fey. I'm afraid you have to stay in here. You might collapse in courtroom tomorrow. The judge might not be happy to see you fainting in there".

The doctor left Mia's room. He was right. She was too weak to go with Mr. Grossberg and watch him take on Manfred von Karma.

About two hours later, Mr. Grossberg came to visit her.

"Oh Mia!", Mr. Grossberg said, leaving a bunch a fruits on Mia's bedside table. "Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

Mia smiled. "No, sir. I'm quite okay now. But the doctor said that I can't leave the hospital until tow later".

Mr. Grossberg was still worried. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mia. You can't be with me in court tomorrow".

"Yes, Mr. Grossberg. I understand. I wasn't your fault".

Mr. Grossberg remained in the hospital until dark, after which he left Mia in her room and returned to his office.

The next day, Mia woke up with a special visitor sitting right beside her bed.

"Hey Sis, you woke up!"

Mia recognized that voice, it was Maya, her younger sister. Mia tried to focus her eyes because she can't clearly see her sister.

Maya was wearing her usual spirit medium uniform, with a special Magatama necklace hanging on her neck.

When she finally saw her sister, Mia hugged Maya so tightly that Maya couldn't breathe.

"Oh Maya, how I missed you!"

"I miss you too, Sis!"

Mia finally let go of Maya, who is panting. Both of them were happy to see each other. They haven't seen each other for months.

"How's my younger sister? Got in trouble lately?"

Maya pouted like a child. "Sis, why do you always think of me like that? Do you really think I was that bad?"

Mia chuckled. "Well, you were the one who broke Mystic Ami's vase"

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was you!"

"No, it was you. You were running down the Winding Way".

"Because you were chasing me!"

"Because you were taking a peek at my clothes box!"

Both of them ended up laughing at their childhood mishaps and bloopers.

After laughing so much, Mia fell uncomfortably silent.

"What is it, Sis?" said a worried Maya.

Mia sighed. "I wish Mother is here with us. She could be laughing with us right now".

Maya became still and looked at her sister. Her face became lonely as well.

"Yes, Sis. I agree with you. If it hadn't been for that incident fifteen years ago…"

Tears began to form on Mia's eyes.

Mia said, "Maya?"

"Yeah, Sis?" Maya replied.

"Uhm, you remember the DL-6 incident, right? The one where the called Mother and asked to channel the

spirit of the victim?"

"Yes, I do remember that, why?"

"The son of the victim, Edgeworth, I met him in court a year ago".

Maya was so surprised. Mia told her everything she knew about Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth? But if he was nine years old when the incident happened then he must be…"

"About twenty, yes. He was a genius. He became a prosecutor at that age."

"Oh, and what about that Edgeworth?"

"Him? Whenever I see him, I felt very uncomfortable. I mean, because of him, Mother had disappeared. No one knows whether she is alive or not. Then, on my very first case, he was the prosecuting attorney at that time. My client committed suicide right in front of us!"

Maya gasped. "What?! What did you say?"

"The defendant committed suicide right in front of us…"

Maya looked sad. "That's horrible. The defendant must be really down to commit suicide".

"Yes, he really was, but Edgeworth didn't care about him. He was_ruthless_. He has no _soul_…"

Mia and Maya continued to talk about Gregory and Miles Edgeworth. As they talk, both of them grew uncomfortable and decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"Oh, Sis. By the way, I left you some food from Kurain Village. The people were anxious to help you so they gave me a lot. Thank goodness I controlled myself and prevented myself from eating them all".

Mia chuckled. "Thanks, Maya. But, one thing still bothers me. Who told you that I was hospitalized?"

Maya was taken aback by this question and became silent.

"Maya, even without a Magatama, I know that you're hiding something…"

Finally, Maya agreed to answer her sister's question.

"Someone called me in my cellphone. That person was using your phone…"

"My phone?"

"Yes, yours. Your number appeared when the call was made. The caller was a guy. He said that you were hospitalized. Then when I asked her who, he was, he didn't answer but I heard someone in the background. Someone yelled, "Mr. Edgeworth!" and the caller said, "Yes, I'll be there". And then he went off the hook. When I reached here, some scruffy detective asked who I was and asked me to bring your phone back".

Maya handed Mia her cellphone.

"Thanks, Maya".

"Hey, by the way", said Maya, obviously trying to change the topic again. "Pearly nearly broke Ami Fey's vase"

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She was nearly seen by Aunt Morgan. If Pearly was seen, you know what happens."

Both of the laughed again.

Mia and Maya ate breakfast inside the room. Mia ate the Japanese food given by the people of Kurain Village while Maya enjoyed her burgers which she bought on a fast food on hey way to the hospital.

After she finished eating, Mia said, "You really like burgers, huh?"

Maya nodded. "You bet! They're juicy and cheesy and pickle-y…"

_Pickle-y?_ Mia grinned. "Oh, I see. The next time you come here, I'll treat you to the fast food near my office.

Be sure to visit me more often so you can eat more burgers!"

"He he he, of course, Sis! As long as Aunt Morgan allows me to go out and stuff…"

Maya stayed with Mia until she went out of the hospital. Before Maya went home, they went to the fast food

Mia was talking about and ate lunch there.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, now that's a good burger I'm talking about", Maya said, smacking her lips.

"Yeah. Oh, before you go. Take these burgers. Give some to Pearly", Mia replied, handing Maya a huge plastic bag full of burgers.

"Oh, thanks, Sis. I'm sure Aunt Morgan would allow Pearl to eat them, though. Oh well, more for me!" said Maya happily.

Mia accompanied Maya to the train station. There they bid each other goodbye.

"Oh Maya, before you go…"

Maya was rooted to the spot.

"I'd like you to have this". Mia handed her sister a small calling card. "Whenever you are in trouble, if I'm not around, you can call this person for help. He'll always there to help".

Maya took the card and examined it.

"Marvin Grossberg. Attorney at Law", Maya read. "Hmm, can I trust this guy?"

"Of course you can! He's a great defense attorney!"

Maya narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I see. But why do I sense that you think that I will be in trouble someday?"

Mia laughed. "I have lived with you for about ten years. With the experiences that I had with you, I can conclude that you have a knack for getting into trouble!"

Maya thumped her playfully in the arm. "Ha ha ha ha. Sounds like a lawyer, you are. When I come home, I'll speak to everybody like, "By the decisive evidence which is the plate full of broccoli, I can conclude that you did not finish your dinner!""

"Oh, ha ha ha ha. You just want to make fun of me!"

Maya left Mia at the train station along with the tons of burger she brought. Mia on the other hand, felt lonely that her sister was going home again, so she decided to go back to Mr. Grossberg's office.

When Mia got into Mr. Grossberg's office, she caught her boss looking gloomier than usual, drinking his seventh bottle of wine and sulking in his chair.

* * *


End file.
